


На уровне ощущений

by Essensen, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essensen/pseuds/Essensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Мимолётные, но яркие моменты.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Connor
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 2





	На уровне ощущений

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** На уровне ощущений  
>  **Автор:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 422 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мимолётные, но яркие моменты.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "На уровне ощущений"

Слишком знакомые шаги в сторону кафетерия. Не оборачиваясь:

— Эй, жестянка, принеси-ка кофе.

— Детектив Рид, позаботьтесь о себе сами.

Уже почти традиция. А губы сами, почти против воли, кривятся в ухмылке. Легонько покалывающей дрожью на кончиках стиснутых пальцев чешется кулак. Живой, зараза, полюбуйтесь. Ну-ну.

Злость распаляет, жидким огнём льётся по венам, сжирая все на своём пути. Как пожар на сухостое. Что может вырасти на пепелище?

Раскуроченный пластик под латексными перчатками. Один «труп» или просто «корпус»? Синие реки по трубкам больше не текут, а зрачки все равно узревают пустоту. Как иронично.

Провокация до упрямо сжатых губ и прожигающего взгляда в ответ. Стремительно, близко. Пистолет, орудие убийства, скользит по щеке до виска, до самого диода. И это так гармонично выглядит, что хоть… Да, заигрался.

Он долго смотрит в ответ нечитаемо. Уверенно пальцами отводит ствол, опускает вниз до самых губ, языком проходится по самому кончику дула. И мгновение замирает.

— Убийца стрелял в упор, около полутора часов назад. Сорт пороха…

Ох. Будто по характеру раны было неясно.

Но как реагирует, надо же. И вдогонку — а можно ли ещё интенсивнее?

Алкоголь бежит по венам, приятная лёгкость и плотный туман в голове. Навязчивое желание расслабиться, отпустить.

Тусклый уличный свет фонаря и пар изо рта, свежесть осеннего вечера помогает проветриться. Шум, голоса коллег на фоне, прикрытая дверь и холодный воздух глушат все на периферию. Сигаретный дым привычно горчит на языке. Истлевший окурок летит точно в урну. Скрип двери почти ожидаем.

Пьяный поцелуй. Потому что хочется, потому что можно – сейчас можно все. Снег в волосах, тает на коже. Слишком натурально мягкие губы, полуприкрыты, будто на вдохе. Выдох, дыши.

Шершавый камень стены под ладонью, а под другой – пиджачная ткань. И ненастоящее тепло. Ну вот за что такой?

Ещё как минимум день обрывки этих ощущений забивают голову. И снова курить, резко и хрипло смеяться: кто б знал отчего.

Но в понедельник будто нарочно никаких изменений. Почти.

— Осторожно, горячий. Думаю, вам не повредит.

И взгляд говорит, что только в этот раз. Скривиться, как будто отрава.

Кофе свежесваренный, коричневый, как… Не смотреть в глаза. Глоток, и внутри словно мутит-крутит, натощак лишь обостряет чувство голода. Горечь чувствуется даже с тремя ложками сахара. Захлебнуться бы в чернеющей жиже настолько, чтобы покрыла с головой. Скривить губы в обычной усмешке.

— Эй, Коннор! — никто-никто не слышит, только он. — Я говорил, что кофеварка — твоё призвание?

И апогей крадётся незаметно.

Чернильно-синим душу марает, корни пускает вглубь черной тьмы. Как поцелуй на разбитых губах: больно и сладко.

Звон в ушах, резь в висках, сильный расфокус. Кровь на руках: синяя? красная?

— Ты машина, ты не можешь умереть.

— Не могу.

А в голове Коннор-Коннор-Коннор. Живи.


End file.
